


For a String of Pearls

by OhanaHoku



Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Canon-Typical Violence, Drugged Stiles Stilinski, Gen, Good Peter Hale, Held at Gunpoint, Hurt Stiles Stilinski, McCall Pack, Minor Injuries, October Prompt Challenge, One Shot, One Shot Collection, Pack, Pack Feels, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Protective Pack, Protective Peter Hale, Protective Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), References to Drugs, Short One Shot, Slightly Darker Characters, Themes of Violence, Tumblr Prompt, Whump, Whumptober, Whumptober 2020, Wolf Pack, forced to their knees, manhandled, no. 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26805112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhanaHoku/pseuds/OhanaHoku
Summary: When Stiles is kidnapped and held hostage as a pawn in a trade of goods, the hunters don't even have time to realize their mistake.Day Three of Whumptober 2020 - My Way or the Highway - Manhandled, Forced to their Knees, Held at Gunpoint
Relationships: Peter Hale & Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski & The Pack
Series: Whumptober 2020 Prompts [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949965
Comments: 4
Kudos: 148





	For a String of Pearls

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Little_Bites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Bites/gifts).



> This fic is gifted to Little_Bites as a thank you for their longstanding and patient support on my main Teen Wolf fic, [You're Telling Me... That Stiles Can Fight?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18047441) Your encouraging comments have aided me so much in my writing, and I can't thank you enough. Please enjoy this fic, and know that the next chapter for my other story will be up very soon for you! (I think you'll really like it!) <3
> 
> Triggers are in the tags. Enjoy, guys!

They brought Stiles into the room, the boy clearly drugged and out of it as he stumbled while they pushed him. He was forced to his knees, and a gun was held against his temple.

Stiles hardly even blinked at the cold metal pressed against his head, though he swayed unsteadily on his knees. He hadn't recognized the pack standing in front of him.

Scott looked over at the leader of the hunters, an off-shoot branch of Argent descendants that hunted for game and amusement. "What do you want?"

The man grinned, his darkly yellowed teeth matching the sour breath that managed to reach the werewolves' keen sense of smell. "We believe you have access to something we want, McCall. Or rather, he does." He said, gesturing to Derek.

Scott glanced at his second in commands, who shrugged.

"What could I possibly have that you want?" Derek asked, and Scott glanced back to Stiles.

The boy seemed to be injured as well as drugged. A small patch of red stained his shirt and the slightest hint of hemoglobin hung in the air. He winced now and then, whenever he swayed too far to the right and put pressure on the wound hidden beneath his shirt.

"You have access to the Hale vault, don't you?" The man asked.

Scott's gaze snapped back to him. "What do you want from the vault?"

The leader laughed, a cheerful glint in his eye. "Talia Hale hid a lot of precious artifacts in that vault, don't you know? Quite a few hunters wished to take her down, just to get their hands on it. Too bad that fire got to her first." He said, his voice taking on a false, sympathetic tone.

Derek growled, stepping forward, though Scott and Isaac were quick to hold him back.

"You didn't answer my question," Scott said, glaring at him. 

"No, I suppose I didn't." His fingers made a fluid motion as if playing a piano scale, and he smiled again. "What I want is merely a simple string of pearls. A trifle, really, compared to this young man's life."

The woman holding her gun to Stiles' head smirked and kicked him in the side.

The boy groaned dully in pain and folded over as the metallic scent of blood grew strong in the air.

Isaac seemed to have realized now, and the beta growled lowly in the back of his throat, eyes shining yellow as Scott glanced back at him.

"Stay calm, Isaac," Scott ordered quietly before turning back to the man. "I want to know what exactly I'm trading. What's so special about these pearls?"

The man threw back his head and cackled. "My dear boy, I can't even begin to explain just how powerful a charm that string of pearls is. The one who wears it is said to command even the stars themselves! I could rule the entire world if I choose, should I have them. Don't you see, boy?"

Scott shook his head slowly at the inane ramblings of the man. "Not at all, but that's all I need to know, thanks."

The man grinned. "Then I take it that means you're willing to trade?"

Scott smiled calmly. "No, that means my pack is ready." He stated.

The man didn't even have the time to wonder what he meant before Peter lunged out of the shadows at him. 

***** ***** ***** ***** *****

The fight was over quickly, and Peter wiped his hands unemotionally on a handkerchief when they were done, glancing at his daughter, whose eyes were shining with satisfaction that she had defended her pack well.

He looked back at Scott, who was kneeling down next to Stiles. "How is he?"

Stiles had passed out, but Scott nodded. "I think he'll be okay." He said, flashing a relieved smile back at him.

Peter's shoulders relaxed the tiniest bit, and he glanced over at Isaac, who was looking at the bodies of the hunters with a slightly sick expression on his face. "Isaac, we do what we need to protect the pack." He said quietly. 

The young boy looked up at him uneasily, but a pained moan from Stiles as Scott brought him around had his eyes hardening with grim resolve.

"To protect the pack." He echoed, and Peter placed a hand on his shoulder, looking him in the eyes as they both nodded.

**Author's Note:**

> Word Count - 726. This took me EXACTLY an hour. It pleases me immensely. Also, they really need to figure out what Talia had hidden away in that vault. It's not really expanded on in the show. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, and keep your eyes peeled for more whumptober fics from me through this month! Stay safe, guys, and enjoy the fall colors! They're absolutely beautiful in my area right now. :D
> 
> I post fic recommendations on my [tumblr](https://ohanahoku-ao3.tumblr.com/) so go check it out. ;)


End file.
